


The question

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: There was a question that haunted every person that had been known Julius since he was little.





	The question

"Do you really think there's still something from the old Julius inside him?"

Ishtar lifted her head to look at the person's eyes that was talking to her. Saias was at the other side of the bed, he was looking at her while covering Julius, who was sleeping, with a blanket.

Ishtar sighed and squeezed her lover's hand. She understood perfectly that Saias was only voicing his thoughts, he just wanted to share with her a question that haunted every person that had known Julius since he was little. From the majority of things he does she knows that he's not the same, there's no way that the old Julius would accept the empire's cruelty. But then, there's the little things that makes possible him been still there, like yesterday's night when she was helping him to bring the fever down and he grabbed her hand and looked at her scared while he said "Ishtar, don't leave me alone".

It pained her to think as moments of hope when he was suffering.

Saias was now next to her, still looking at her, but she was looking at Julius face, waiting for her answer.

"There's must be something from the old Julius, not only his body"

Saias gave her a sad smile and he knelt down to force her to look at his eyes. " It's beautiful to have hope in this times but if everything goes worse don't get yourself destroyed with him" he said slowly.

Ishtar nodded and he continued talking "And he will be okay, you don't have to stay all the time at his side in this chair, go to eat something"

Saias left the room as she did a few minutes later than him, after she kissed his hand.

 

By the time she knew that he was not going to come back from whatever he had became, it was also so late for her after her family's deaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, sorry for my english and the possible ooc from the characters.


End file.
